Protecting Puck
by Dreamgreen16
Summary: this is the setting in ferry-port landing and sabrina and puck are dating but what happens when the scarlet hand is trying to get to Puck through sabrina this is the sequel to my first fanfict vacation with the grimms plz R&R fixed the typos
1. Warning

Ok this is the sequel to vacation with the grimms puck and Sabrina are dating and its Halloween time!!! Review please

SPOV

it was Halloween week at school and everyone was dressed in some type of costume. I was looking for my super hot boyfriend when some put there arms around my waste and squeezed me! I smelled the forest and for some reason a smelled a slight tinge of some type of monkey I smiled and turned around just to be face to face with a blonde thirteen year old boy who had dazzling green eyes and a mischievous smile on his lips he was dressed in a normal green hoodie and jeans

"You know you are supposed to dress up everyday this week!" I exclaimed this was so like Puck

"Hey is there any problem being dressed has the trickster king?" he asked giving me probably the best puppy dog impression he could give

"Yes that is a problem if you are the real trickster king!" I said amused

"Well I am so sorry let me try again tomorrow!" his voice dripping with sarcasm

"Ok!" I said simply me and Puck had been dating for about four months now and let me tell you it has been a blast well except for having to tell my dad but hey my mom was ecstatic

"Oh by the way I like your costume." He commented I looked down at my costume I wore Bright green leggings and Neon blue shorts with a hott pink Tank top that was over lapped with a cut off white t-shirt. And my hair was to the side Daphne and I decided to both go has girls from the eighties and trust me we had a blast getting these outfits together

"Good! Because lot's of other guys like my costume and I might of gone to one of them if you didn't!" I teased Puck got jealous very easily and hey so did I but I just loved to see him so protective of me sometimes.

"Well it's a good thing I do like it!" he added

I laughed but kissed his cheek. He put his arm around me and we walked to lunch talking about how boring Math was with our evil teacher Mr. Franksburg Has we walked to the cafeteria I realized there was a blood red hand-print on the wall and writing that said "Watch the one you live dear king or you may has well lose her" then the words faded into the wall I looked at puck to find him right next to me with his arms completely wrapped around me…His jaw was clenched and his expression stoney like I said before I like Puck being protective but only when that came to being jealous this kind of protection made me feel helpless because I knew something was coming to hurt puck and the way that something was going to do it was through me!


	2. Fallen Beauty

Ok in this chapter well you should of read chapter one so yeah I give you chapter two!!!!

SPOV

I felt fear ripple through my body I was terrified not about the fact that my life was endanger but at the fact that someone was trying to hurt Puck! I looked own the hall way looking hopefully for someone who would pull this has a prank on them but nobody was around Puck still had his arms around me

"your not safe here we have to get you home!" he said in a voice I knew this was not something he would argue about

"Puck calm dow….." I began but I felt a sudden surge of the unhealthy quake magic gave me then a terrible aroma filled my nostrils making my head dizzy the last thing I saw was Pucks shocked Face then I slipped into nothingness.

PPOV

Sabrina went limp in my arms her face blank! She couldn't be dead I scooped her up in my arms and my wings sprouted from my back. If anyone would know what to do it would be Jake. I flew has fast has my wings would carry us and kept on whispering

"Don't Die Sabrina. Don't Die" over and over again I knew it was pointless but some how I couldn't stop saying it

I arrived on the porch in record time and I opened the door to find? Canis right in front of it.

"I smelled your sent and I smelled hers but it wasn't strong so I knew something was wrong." He whispered he took her frail body out of my arms and put her on the couch. The old lady and veronica walked in both with worried faces

"Libeling!" cried out the old lady has both of the women rushed over to the fallen beauty

"What happened?" demanded Jake who appeared behind me with Henry by his side

I explained the whole story to him while Jake Examined Sabrina

"It looks like she took in a dose of Andromedalk" announced Jake

The old ladies eyes widen but Veronica, Henry and I stood Dumbfounded

"it's a magic potion and when the fumes are breathed in to a mortal they either have tw choices to live or die." He explained

"WHAT!" exclaimed everyone who just before stood bewildered.

"Well how does she choose because she would want life right!" I asked though I could even hear the doubt in my voice

" Its not her mind choice its her bodies if it feels comfortable and safe then she will live but if its scared it will go into defense mode and shut down completely!" he shook his head and looked away I knelt down beside her not knowing what to say I held her cold hands thinking of the worst I leaned over her and cradled her face and kissed her quickly on the lips hoping it wouldn't be the last time then her body was enveloped in a golden light she rose slowly into the air looking like an angel in the sky her eyes popped open and her mouth opened letting out I scream but soon the screamed became a song a beautiful song but it was just faltered and faded into nothing


	3. Laugh

Ok so this is chapter three oh remember to review

PPOV

Her eyes shut no. no…NO she couldn't be gone she couldn't. Her body descended slowly and landed softly on the couch once again. I looked away not able to contain my tears Veronica was sobbing into Henry's shoulder and Henry was looking at Sabrina in disbelief The old lady was on her knees crying and Jake was trying his best to comfort his mother

"Wait!" shouted Canis He was sniffing the air curiously then grabbed my hand and placed it on her chest were her heart used to beat…Wait it was stilling beating quite fast actually I could feel my eyes widen She was……Alive!

"Sabrina Can you hear me? Answer me Sabrina!" I begged

Suddenly her eyes opened slowly and groggily but they were opened and full of life I scooped her up in my arms and held on to her having no intention of letting go

" Don't you ever do that again Sabrina" I scolded her but tears were still falling down my face she looked at me and smiled her genuine smile she wiped away the tears with her thumb then kissed me right there in front of her family it was a quick kiss but still one full of passion

We stopped and I let her go so she could be enveloped by her family

" Libeling…We thought we had lost you for good!" cried the old lady all veronica and Henry could do was kiss her on her face and head and hug her

" Ok Enough…Enough…. I might suffocate here!" Cried an exasperated Grimm

" I see you didn't change!" I smirked she looked at me and got out of her family death hug and put her hands on her still neon hips

"Isn't that a good thing?" she asked with her eyebrow raised

"Well actually you have changed the old Sabrina would never kiss me in front of her family!" I teased

She turned red looking has if she just realized this but looked at me

"Oh you just be happy I am alive!" she exclaimed

"Oh I am!" I laughed

" ok so we need to think who would know about Sabrina and Puck and who would want them to suffer?" asked the old lady interrupting our reunion

"Great just when things become normal we get involved in a mystery were someone wants to kill me! What could go wrong!" said a very Sarcastic Sabrina

Everyone laughed at this and so did Sabrina she laughed her beautiful laugh that was just enchanting to me A laugh that I would thankfully get to hear a lot more!


	4. Two Everafters?

Ok so I right now am doing this all in secret cuz I am not aloud on this computer so right now I give you chapter 4 I think

SPOV

Everything was clear. All the colors I had seen before were radiant something I have never noticed. Everyone was freaking out over me saying that I almost died. The most shocking thing was how Puck was crying I have only seen him cry once before and that was like two years ago at his fathers Funeral. And one thing I am sure of is how much I hate seeing him cry it just wasn't my Puck. And to top it off I figured out I was the reason for his suffering but now I Don't know why but I felt has if I would never leave him ever… I feel …. I feel…. Invincible. Maybe it was because I just faced a near death experience but while everyone else talked about how they should handle this whole mystery…I just flicked my wrist around not knowing why but this gesture seemed to satisfy me some how.

Twenty minutes had passed and Jake kept on shooting me strange, unreadable looks Canis while kept sniffing the air. Puck was right by me holding my hand acting has if he would never let go.

"Well maybe the…"started a frustrated Granny but before she could say anything Canis jumped about a foot in the air has if he was seriously worried

"There's a new scent Relda." He whispered has if trying to block me out

This made me angry who was he to block me out of this so what if I was 13 doesn't mean I can't handle anything they can. All of a sudden I twirled my hand something is seriously wrong with me and right when my hand twirled…A thunderstorm came about thrashing about. This scared me out of my wits I practically jumped in Pucks lap and clung on to him the thunder had been so loud and frightening I completely forgot about my tough side and just sat there in his arms like a little girl. I guess this was just not my day!

"Sabrina do you feel ok…" asked a now very worried looking Jake

"Sure actually I feel better than ok!" I answered without realizing what just came out of my now everyone would think I am some Freak

"How do you mean that child?" asked Canis

"Oh it's nothing."I lied I really didn't want anyone to freak out on me but by now everyone was glaring at me suspiciously even Puck who sadly I was still in his lap.

"Do not lie Sabrina answer the question!" Barked Canis everything seemed so loud now almost unbearable

"Could you please not shout so loud I swear your worse than the lightning!" I shot Back

At these words my Fathers faced became pale and Jakes looked confused

"What did you say Sabrina Barely whispered that and the lightning and thunder was just normal?' exclaimed Mom

"I...Uh...Well…" that was all I could say before puck blew in my ear

I couldn't help it I burst out laughing it just tickled so much but he knew that but the little blow was extremely loud Puck smirked at my new found weakness but said nothing

"I didn't know you could be that loud!" I asked surprised

"'Brina we couldn't even hear him! Now you need to tell us how you feel right now!" Demanded Jake

" Wa…Well Everything is so bright and all these noises so loud that lightning sounded has if a bomb exploded and everything seems colorful and….oh what's the word radiant and I feel…better than I have ever felt before…I feel unstoppable." I finished

"Jake it can't be that's impossible there hasn't been something like that In 500 years you can't possible think my daughter…"

"Not one Daughter hank…Both Daphne felt the same way last night after she accidentally took a sip of Devils Doom but some how she survived too! And she's been jumpy all day." Uncle Jake whispered or what looked like whispering but to me it sounded like they were yelling. My dad flinched at Devils Doom. And once I thought about it Daphne had been really Jumpy like when I accidentally dropped a spoon she ran for cover under the table.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned seriously like why…. But before I could finish my thought my Dad Screamed

"JAKE YOU CAN"T POSSIBLE THINK MY DAUGHTER HAS TURNED INTO AN EVERAFTER!" before realizing since he yelled everyone heard what he said but I for one heard a flipping explosion of words come out of my dad's mouth and that I jumped Back into pucks arms which were stiff and his face pale…that's when I really processed my dad's word…Me an Everafter?


	5. Unfair

Ok I am really sorry but I am going to be away for like three days so I am going to get has much chapters in has I can oh no flames please!

SPOV

"Wha…What?! You guys are lying haha Very funny well it's not funny anymore!"

I snapped I was angry what kind of people do they think they are fooling my like my dad and Jake kept fighting.

"Listen Hank your not being reasonable I already told Daphne my theory about her and she was fine actually she seems better than fine she loves it!" Reasoned Jake

"I will not have one in this Family Jake only twice in History has any Mortal become immortal it just isn't likely I don't need you to get their hopes up telling them that they'll live forever ok!" Shouted my Dad he was very red in the face and then he did something that made my blood boil he Grabbed me and pulled me away from puck! No he did not just do that!

"Hey!" said a very angry Puck his hand was in his pocket looking has if he had a hold of something. Probably his flute

"I am taking my Children and leaving now! Veronica get the car started and Sabrina go Pack your Bags NOW!" screamed my dad I have never seen him like this even the first time he tried to make us move he still didn't yell or be this aggressive what's so bad with me being an everafter ok so I am stuck in this town But Pucks here and so are all my Family and friends I soooooo am not leaving now I kinda like it here And I am probably not an everafter.

He grasped my hand and started pulling me up the stairs not knowing what else to do I screamed my scream must have scared my dad Because he let me go instantly has if my hand were on fire than I realized it was Bright red I slashed my hands of a sudden wind whipped my face and…Wait I could control it! I imagined the wind going tto the left and to the right I completely forgot about my anger and experimented I imagined the wind lifting me up and it did just that then I moved all the furniture Up into the air but I noticed the scared look on my Granny's Face so I put the furniture down But lifted puck instead this was so much fun. His Face was completely shocked once he was in the air but he just looked at me and smiled mischievously and then I thought about him being able to move on his own in the wind

"Hey trying walking or something on your own!"I shouted over he did just that has he started walking on air then I realized the wind was gone and it was just air that was keeping us up. What ever this is it's cool so even though my dad got over his shock and was yelling at us me and puck just stayed up in the air and laughed which got my dad even angrier but hey it was all hilarious

"How are you doing this I mean seriously it is you right or I there like no gravity for kids anymore?" asked puck he looked slightly worried but still has if he was having the time of his life but before I could answer Daphne walked in the door and looked bewildered at us

"Hey what's up?" I asked trying to hold back a laugh I was now upside down and holding my arms over my chest has if being upside down on the ceiling is a normal thing!

Daphne just stared for a moment but got out of what looked like a trance when puck blew her a raspberry

"Well apparently you are!" Then she let an excited squeal escape her then inserted her hand in her mouth.

"Let me up let me up!" she squealed

I imagined her soaring through the air on her own and she did exactly that but before we could do anything else my Dad yanked me out of he air causing me to lose focus but I could tell Puck and Daphne had fallen but they were the lucky ones they got the !

"How…How did you do that?" Was all that my dad could say.

"Hank this proves it she is stuck here and so is Daphne you know the way it works she is an everafter because she should of died but didn't same with Daphne and obviously she has Powers to fight with hank just give it Up she can't leave now!" cried Jake

I was stuck with Daphne in this town! I Have Powers but I am stuck in this town. Wait Pucks here that means I will never die meaning…Me and puck could be together forever

Jake turned to me "Sabrina whatever you did with the air see if you can do that with…Water…Fire…Plants or Earth…and weather" Asked Jake

"Ok!" I muttered

I concentrated with all my might on Water falling on all the plants in the room Fire in my hands all the plants growing and doing what I told them too and I imagined a thunderstorm over Pucks head! Oh I really hope this works it will be hilarious

Just as I imagined everything appeared Pucks was laughing at the sudden storm over his head and that the storm followed him but everyone else was just amazed that all the other stuff happened. Puck ran over to me With the Thundercloud in pull with all the rain cascading down puck looked like he had just drowned but before I realized what he was doing…He hugged me causing me to get extremely wet and Burn out the fire in my hands.

"Hey! No Fair!"I laughed has everything I just had done stopped

"Oh I believe your right…It isn't Fair because obviously you can control the elements so NO Fair." Laughed puck who still had me in his arms Whoa he was right I can control the Elements oh I can have a lot of fun with this!


	6. Heal NEW AND IMPROVED CHAPTER!

Ok so haven't been here in forever but its alright I got a bunch of new ideas and a lot of puckabrina so hope you enjoy

SPOV

I always imagined power I always imagined being able to defend my family and now just like Puck I am a creature of magic….But still creatures of magic can get tired

After Puck said all those things I realized he was right and I realized how tired I was. I guess my eyes started to drop because Jake quickly rushed me onto the couch. Puck seemed slightly irked at this but if he was he didn't say.

"No….We…We…We're leaving." Whispered my dad that made my anger flare all he ever talked about was how this town was terrible and how he needed to take us and leave well that's not happening. Who was he to make my decisions who was he to take care of me. I took care of myself and Daphne for about two years with out him…I don't need him to take care of me I think I have proved I can take care of my own skin thank you very much!

Instantly he grabbed at Daphne who was staring bewildered at him. To her there was no better place than Ferry-port landing nothing could beat it!

"WE ARE LEAVING NOW!" he yelled my anger spilled over all the plants behind him bursted into flames sending sparks quickly realized how upset I was and put a calming but protective arm around me has if trying to calm me but he was still scared I would drop dead at my feet any moment.

"Sabrina you have to calm down you know I would never let him take you." He whispered into my ear.

PPOV

"Sabrina you have to calm down you know I would never let him take you away." I whispered this seemed to calm her down immediately because the flames died and she relaxed into my arms that I had placed around her.

"Henry there is no reason to upset her like that she can't control everything right now you even trying to anger her would probably make you catch fire without her even meaing to do that and besides she can't leave now…and neither can Daphne if she is like Sabrina and I won't leave my daughters." Stated Sabrina's mom

What she said shocked me and then the truth dawned on me…She would never leave we would be together. The immature boy in me groaned in disgust but the real me wasn't at all depressed just a little scared.

Henry calmed down somewhat but glared at everyone and stormed out of the room veronica following after him.

Jake turned to marshmallow and said

"So what we really need to know is if YOU have powers!" Marshmallow squealed and placed her hand into her mouth I swear some day she will bite it off…Ha I feel bad for the guy who proposes to her I can just imagine his horror when he feels like he won the lottery just to have a one handed wife!

"I hope I do I hope I do!" she squealed excitedly

"Ok well has anything happened to you lately that has been strange?" questioned Sabrina she was still lying in my arms looking exhausted but comfortable she snuggled her head into my chest and breathed calmly. I could feel the tingles going through my back and spreading all over. but I just smiled trying to conceal the fact that I was spazzing out thinking she will be utterly disgusted over my stench

SPOV

I was tired OK all this power stuff can make a person fricken exhausted when it all ends so that the reason why i pretty much was like all over was the only thing that really made me comfortable. I don't know why but i just had this feeling of never wanting to let him go so right now I don't really mind all the 13 year old P.D.A because hey he is my flipping boyfriend and if you don't like it leave now. I turned my attention back at Daphne she looked a little uncomfortable? Strange... she always is bursting with energy maybe her power is something to do with death OMG what if she has the power to kill someone with one glare sure that would be like awesome for this whole war thing but if she got pissed at me then woosh off to place of the dead.

"I...I...I think i can heal people and animals." she whispered

* * *

I am evil aren't I so sorry about the typos but my computer didn't imput the whole story i had just half of this chapter so i had to restart but hopefully i am gonna get a couple more chaps in today oh plz review so far i have like three and really could use some more cause i have some great ideas but not sure if people like the story so R&R PLZ


	7. READ THIS NOTE ITS REALLY IMPORTANT!

ok so this is an authors note just telling you that i added on to the chapter Heal so you need to reread it but mostly added on to the end so yeah and sorry about all the typos i am trying to fix has many has possible without deleting the story so sorry and chapter 7 will be up soon!


	8. knowing him

OK SO IF YOU DIDN"T JUST READ THE AUTHORS NOTE GO FLIPPIN READ IT OR YOU WILL BE COMPLETLEY LOST IF YOU DON"T DO WHAT IT SAYS SO GOOOOOO!!!!!!ok i give you chapter 7

DPOV

ok everyone was staring at me like i had three heads NOT COOL! OK I can heal things big whoop! come on people ugh i hate when people stare at me like i lost my mind the only person who looked like they understand is Sabrina she looked at me like always same old same old like nothing in the world was wrong with me but noooo Jake,Puck,Red, and Granny were all shocked beyond words... hey i should make a word that means that hmmm lets see oh i got it

" Would you quit being so crale!Its freaking me out!" I begged

" Crale Daphne?.....Really Crale?!" sighed an exasperated Sabrina.. she must be going through the same thing like when everyone was looking at her when she was controlling everything talk about your wow!

"What?! It means completely shocked and I like it so yeah!" I smiled Sabrina always knew how to cheer me up even if it meant getting into a teasing war

" Uh...Ok short stop why do you think you can heal?" asked Jake interrupting me and my big sissies conversation hmph! Sadly my dad and mom walked in just when he said tha. oh goodie!

"Wha....I...I...Grrr" was all my dad said before he walked out again though my mom stayed this time with an exasperated smile on her face like this was the funniest thing in the now that i think about it....she's probably right.

"OK well when i was on my way home..."I started oh Yay here comes a flashback WHOOPIE!!!

_flashback_

_I was walking home thinking about how my macaroni project was so coolio when i saw a boy about Pucks age and had on a green shirt with loose fitting jeans on was holding his leg with alot of tears in his eyes.I rushed over to him glad the whole hearing thing stopped because he now was full out wailing at the top of his poor guy!_

_"What happened?" I asked him in my most calming voice ever. _

_He looked at me and surprise flashed through his eyes then his face contorted into pure hatred what was that all about he flipped his hair back off his pale face it was bright red and short now that i have a good view of him i realized this guy looked exactly like Puck except that his Hair was red and his eyes OK this might sound weird which if i say something is weird its weird but his eyes were... Purple? well at least one was the other was pink. Ok that kinda freaked me out but i stayed were i was this guy needed help i don't care if he hated me because he needs help. Helping people when no one else can is what we grimms do!_

_"Just go away i don't need some little girl helping the all mighty..." said the strange boy but before he could finish his sentence i put my hand on his cut which was now bleeding pretty hard. I don't know what came over me but all i wanted to do was put my hand on his leg and heal that cut so i whispered one word and one word alone _

_"Heal"  
_

_I felt magic surge out of me and saw blue mist seep into the boys leg sealing up the cut has if it was never there!_

_ok i was scared now i backed away looking at my hands has if i never saw them before.  
Then looked at the red head boy to see if he was ok._

_He stared incredulously at his leg and touched the pink new skin that replaced the cut._

_"your a Grimm right um what was it umm Dalaney or something?" he asked he was still looking at me with pure hatred but also something i couldn't place something more than hate something....evil?_

_"Daphne." I corrected looking at him trying my best not to run away in fear. No i am a big girl and big girls don't run away of some kid._

_"Hmm whatever." He said and turned on his heals and walked towards the forest_

_"HMPH well your welcome." i whispered to myself if i was paying attention i would have caught that he had said See ya soon under his breath but no i was on my way home not realizing what had just happened at all except for that i had just magically heal something without a potion or wand or spell._

_end of flash back_

I quickly told everyone what had happened and there they went back to craling. fun...

PPOV

once marshmallow was done with her story.I was freaked. I knew that description. I knew it well. I pictured the face she described in my head. It was the face of someone I wish I would never EVER see again and now that I have Sabrina this can't be good.

Grimm looked up at my face and she looked shocked at the sight of my face. I can probably guess why. She would know I know that person. She was the only one capable of reading my thoughts. She was the only one who if he got his way would......Die.

SPOV

I looked up into Pucks handsome face which was once full of happiness and mischief but now it was full of pain and grief then he made eye contact with me...I knew... I knew he knew this person that Daphne just described and he has been keeping something from us...from me.

Quickly when he realized I was looking at his face with shock his face turned back into a mask of Blankness I hate it when he does that so I shifted my self so i was straddling him and sitting up right with him knowing it probably didn't look right to my Family and how red my face was but when he saw what i was doing it seemed that he knew I was going to get the answer I wanted.

I was face to face with him while my family watched with shock and Jake in amusement. Probably because we are not very good with P.D.A when it comes to family but hey desperate times comes for drastic measures

I grabbed his face and forced him to look me in the eye and asked him in the best demanding voice possible for me

"Who is he!"


	9. Prophecies

OK i know i am completely evil aren't I well school is gonna start again tomorrow so i wanna get another chapter end and i promise you to have very little typos has possible and remember to R&R plz i promise the button won't bite lol now i give you chapter 9 i think idk might be 8

PPOV

oh I am so in for it right now Sabrina was looking directly into my eyes and was holding my face so I couldn't look away...she wanted to know but I promised my self that I would never tell... not to anyone but now I know that he is finally going to finally get revenge after 500 years...I don't know what I am going to do.

"I have NOO idea what you are talking about Sabrina now get off!" I pleaded she couldn't know. I don't think I could tell her the terrible truth or her future.I just couldn't...Not yet

"Dammit Puck don't say you don't know who he is.I can tell by looking at you now STOP treating me like I can't handle this!" she screeched Whoa she never cusses...Never... not unless she is terrified or really pissed which now that i think about it she probably and just to make it worse she cussed in front of her family.I glanced over at Jake who was trying to make an attempt to cover Marshmallows ears but failing has she pulled away and looked at us closely not wanting to miss a thing.

"You wanna know what Grimm maybe I am only doing this because the future isn't set maybe there is no need to frighten you anymore! Alright now I wouldn't treat you like a five year old if you didn't act like one!" I yelled back then I realized what I had just said and I saw the girl of my dreams expression right after I said that...Pain and sorrow which was covered quickly by a mask of anger.

SPOV

I Sabrina Grimm felt has if i was about to cry for one of the first times in my life I felt pathetic and scared and livid all at the same would of been better off slapping me than what he just said to could he think that i couldn't handle this why would he think that. It just doesn't make sense. I slipped off of Puck and walked out of the room feeling tears sting my eyes.I could feel the storm outside thrash about probably tearing up anything in its way. I have to keep my feeling under control or i might destroy the whole town.I took a deep breath and quickly got a glass of water from the cabinet and i let the water cascade down my throat but much to my disappointment i Could still hear everything clearly Daphne said that the hearing thing would wear off but apparently It hasn't yet because i could hear everyone's heart beat and I could definitely hear their voices.

I stood very still hoping to figure out what in the world was going on and boy did I found out.

PPOV

"Really Puck did you have to do that! It's obvious you know something and you won't tell us so if you don't tell us...I swear I'll...I'll...Well I don't know yet but i know you won't like it!" raged a very pissed Marshmallow** (LOL i just had to add it perfect timing to quote Granny form book 6!!!)  
**

I shouldn't of said that to Sabrina and it's not like I couldn't trust her but I know what she would do in order to prevent something that she would be the only one to stop but would die if she tried and I won't let that happen to her but hey she's not here and the family probably needs to know.

I took a deep breath and began my tale.

"When I was little their was a prophecy made about me and another boy." I stopped when I said this not knowing what else to say but everyone was quiet...watching me. Marshmallows hand was placed firmly in her mouth and was looking at me with wide fearful eyes. but I had to continue so I did...Sadly I might add.

"The prophecy said king of Faerie soon to be but will fall for mortality once a change has gone by the revenge will be wanted on the boy who flys by making him have a choice him or his lover....The lover will follow keeping the boy safe once and forever she knows but with the boy someone he chooses has to go." I finished blinking back tears. I couldn't let her die I wouldn't let her not now not ever!

"So what its saying is...is that the next faerie king which happens to be puck...he falls in love then a boy who wants revenge on puck will give him a choice him or the one he loves so him or Sabrina then Sabrina is going to take the revenge so puck doesn't die then the person who is giving the revenge is going to make the choice if him or Sabrina will die?" exclaimed marshmallow

"Of course Peter will Pick that she dies and he doesn't mean a damn to him just a tool on getting revenge on me." I said not able to contain it I just told them I just cant contain my anger even how hard I tried.

"Your Telling me Peter Pan Is going to kill my sister!" screamed Marshmallow Everyone now had shocked faces and were like off in their little world probably trying to figure out why he would ever want revenge on the most awesome person in the whole entire world they probably think he is jealous haha I wish so I just explained.

"Peter and I knew each other for about a year...We...we were like best friends pranking everyone in site well that's when I found out the true story of what happen to Wendy Darling...He captured her and begged her to marry him when she refused and he got mad to mad.. he beat her and stabbed her until she bleed to death. I found out. I got him arrested and punished but one night he got free and...and we fought one of the things I did was I changed his heart melting eyes that tricked girls into something that revolted them so that he would never do it again that didn't sit to well with him and he said he would get revenge on me if its the last thing he do and he fled before the other fairie police got there ." I finished it was just...I can't believe they thought that I hated him just cause but no their is a reason.

"We won't let him won't mess with You or Sabrina besides prophecies always have a twist." cried the old lady she now had a handkerchief to her eyes wiping away the tears.

That is when we heard a crash from the kitchen I jumped over the couch and slammed the door open to find a broken glass and a blonde beauty dash up the stairs.I looked out the window and saw that It was crazy out their hail falling,Wind whipping everywhere,Trees up rooted I Completely forgot about her extra hearing. How much of that did she hear? What if she is going to Pan right now! Has I started to run up the stairs I ran right into a invisible barrier. I ran straight into it slamming my face into it and falling down on my butt!Crap now she has barrier control...wait that might come in handy some day but still this is not good.I looked around at the family with a look of either anxiety or they were crying well mostly the girls were crying but Jake couldn't hold his feelings in and was crying the most! Wow what a wuss.I got up slowly and while I was getting up I didn't even realize all the glitter that just whipped by the window. And if I did then all the hell that is going to break loose wouldn't of happen but hey then were is the story if there is no mistake.

* * *

I Know i am sooooooooooo evil but hey i really like this story and need your guyes reviews so get typing and if there are some errors or you have some story suggestions please tell !!!!!!! see ya next chapter!!! OH thank you to all the reviewers the make me smile even the ones that are mean because it still means you took your time and read my story so thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Fate

AHHHHHHHH!!! i just got my second boyfriend and its a little strange but i have been SUPER busy with lots of things but i am trying my best here and to the people who are not reviewing well your just mean!!!! LOL enjoy chapter 10

SPOV

I could hear the storm thrashing outside,I could feel my heart break,I could hear Puck's and my Family's cries telling me to put down the barrier and talk to them but I just couldn't...not anymore.

Most of you are probably thinking why the heck am I upset well this is why...Puck knew about this and he didn't tell me,I have spent all my life in ferry-port landing thinking I knew all about the dangers in it and Knew what to do when worst come to worst.I'm Proud to be the strong one in the family...The one who always had a plan but this is something I can't figure out I feel just has helpless has I did at the orphanage and second I know I am going to give my life to safe Puck I wouldn't have it any other way but I got emotional and I can't let him see me cry not one bit...Not today not ever.

"Hey Princess." whispered a voice from behind me.

I jumped about half a foot and turned around to see my tormentor...I really hoped it was Puck just this once but no it is the face that my naive sister had described....Peter Pan had come for me.

"Hh..Howw ddidd yoou ggett through my barrier." I stuttered gosh I hate it when I am like this!

"Well I didn't I was in here before the barrier went up so technically you came to me princess."He smirked at me in a malicious way...Pucks smirks are mischievous but he just looked at me with pure evil.I felt shivers go down my back not the good kind that you get no the kind that I got when around blue beard...He was made out of pure hate and evil.

"So listen doll face you obviously heard Pucky downstairs babblering on about that prophecy of his but I am going to fulfill it so Who am I taking tonight Eh you know the rules Ha so who is it Puck the boy who lied to you and never told you or you the one who shouldn't have to die." He when I saw his Eyes...They were repulsive in every way longing for a painful death to come was in them...My death basically.

I could fight but I don't know how to use my powers and He probably has been fighting forever And the prophecy will be fulfilled Now or later and apparently Peter chose now.I Made my mind up and stepped toward him and took a deep breath before I said my fate.

"Me."

"Excellent now we must be off love because dear old Jake is going to break your barrier any time soon." He dragged me towards the window and opened it with one heave.I heard a Big explosion before I saw Puck run into my room pain in his eyes.

I held up my hand and put up the strongest barrier I could imagine...I wouldn't let him get hurt.I could see how much Peter wanted to kill him but I chose the fate and I chose that he killed me so He was going to honor that.

"NOO Sabrina don't let him take me! Don't do this!" Puck yelled I could see my family behind him begging for me to stop but if I did Puck would be dead and It would be all my fault.

"I...I love you Puck." I whispered"And because of that I refuse to let you die I'm..I'm sorry"At that I grabbed Peters hand and was yanked out the window and pulled into nothingness All I could hear was the heartbroken cry of the only person I would ever love.

PETERS POV

Wow I had No idea she loved him ! haha well then I am going to put her in has much torture has possible and He will come looking so when she wakes up I know EXACTLY what I am going to do and I will force him to Watch the one he loves...Die because of him.

* * *

MUHAHA I am soo evil I can't wait for the ending of this story I all ready NO EXACTLY what I am going to do but hey my Boyfriend is calling so see YA! MUHAHA *Cough cough gag gag* haha


	11. The Choice Is Yours

Ok so I am really trying to not be killed by the reviewers cause I haven't updated so I am sorry but I am updating now and I can't wait for what you guys will say about this chapter so remember to review k oh and I don't get a computer until like my birthday so in like 5 months so I have to be on fanfict secretly cause my parents would flip so i get on when ever i can so yeah and if you really like this story don't thank me thank the people who inspired me to even write story so thank Ayns And Sky the authors of the story No Matter What they are pure genius and have the best story ever so I hope I please them with this story ok so without further adhoo (If thats how you spell it) I give this Chapter!!!!!

PPOV

Has I watched him take away my only love,My life,My only Happiness,When she said she loved me I should of stopped her from going to her doom I should of never let my heart fall this hard for some girl...But now I am forced to watch him fly away with my Sabrina in his arms. The Barrier finally gave when they were to far away for her to keep contact.

I rushed to the window and spread my wings but before I could leap I was held back by....Henry what the hell was he doing I could save her Or at least die trying.

"No Puck I might not understand how my Daughter could possibly have feelings other than disgust from you but what she said...She...She meant...This is what Peter wants to happen he knows you will go after him and being the idiot that you are you would probably go alone."He said gravely with a look of wisdom in his eyes.

"Well what Am I supposed to do let her die This isn't her fate but mine if I die alright I have lived for 4,000 Years and Have seen life and now if she's not in it there is no point now LET ME GO!" I shouted all my feelings rushing out of my mouth The Family all loke looked surprised and frighten of me I bet I look like a damn fool great!

"I think What he's saying is She needs All of us you should of told her about the prophecy but we can change it prophecies only come true if you let them." Cried the exasperated marshmallow she had tears in her eyes and a look of pleading on her face.

"Wha..I...Listen if you guys got hurt I couldn't forgive myself."I stammered

"Oh stop Being so thick If you don't want us hurt we won't get hurt now lets go or would you rather let him torture your girl hmm?"Wow I can't believe a still tearful Jake said that to me! Maybe he is more of a man than I thought.

I smiled just a little and said one thing

"It's Your choice."

SPOV

I woke up on a cold concrete floor Wow Does this remind me of some horror ! I just hope someone is smart enough to hold Puck back.I don't want him here Peter is just going to torture me and If puck saw that he could...get hurt or worse he could die.

"Ahh Looks like my sleeping beauty woke up to bad she was just about to get kissed by her prince ." Sneered Peter

I opened my eyes and looked around the room was...Scary but looked like an old ballroom and old were murals everywhere in bright colors They all were pretty dull murals about true love but the only one Sabrina couldn't understand showed a butterfly with light green wings it showed through the time that the butterfly was in pain the Mural was red all around now Probably blood if you really think about it. It showed A creature over it and looking at it ready to creature was a mix of a bear or a lion but it had huge fangs and A greasy mane covering its back.

"Isn't it a beauty!This is the only part of the prophecy that IS going to happen ....Hahaha It means pain and death." barked Peter

I couldn't look at the mural just doesn't make since If There would be pain it wouldn't be for Puck because he has pink wings not green?I looked around and there wasn't much to tell Dust covered windows and cobwebs doors were blocked off by Wood with a purple glow to is deffinatley a magical barrier so no one could get in ... *Gulp* or out.

"Ahh don't look so grim love Puck is going to come but you see the Barrier that I have put up haha that will keep him and who ever comes with him out. They won't be able to touch you but will be able to see your pain." proclaimed Peter

"Though you could something and not have to go through any pain.I'll give you a choice... You could go through much pain and die or live forever with me and be my Queen of we can rule the world and get rid of Puck speaking of which he didn't even say that he loved you back I bet this is just some phase of the pathetic king... with me You can have power Sabrina you could have the power that is even greater than the weak,petty magic you idiotic family believes is incredible you could be Invincible just say one word and you can have it all."With that Peter pulled a loose strand of hair behind my ear and forced his lips on to mine.

Time stopped...but not in the good way.I brought my knee up has hard has I could right between Peter's legs.

"Never!" I screamed. Peter had got to me about what he said about Puck really didn't say he loved me.I would never choose Peter though Never. Peter fell to the ground gasping in pain I tried to Run but A giant chain flew out of the wall and grabbed my leg sending me tumbling to the searing through my back and arms. I Screamed in pain.

"Ha than you shall die!While you were asleep which may I add has been several Hours Your Family has been searching for you and Since your hearing should of worn off by now then you cannot hear them at the castle."

"Sabrina!" yelled Puck He charged through the doors with The family right behind him.

Puck gasped at my position glaring daggers at Peter.

"LET HER GO!" he yelled if a gaze could kill a person Peter would be one dead boy right now.

"Ha ha well lookie here a prophecy to be complete A softened boy,His damsel in distress,And The one who is going to have the choice of killing the one who told me to kill them ahh to bad it wasn't you who said the words first Pucky I truly would love to kill you but I think you should here this bit I am not at all a bad guy I gave this bitch over here a choice death or an eternity with me!Sadly your idiotness must have rubbed off on her what to many make-out lessons can to that to the poor girl so she chose the wrong fate oh well killing her will kill you to at least you will die by her pain probably kill yourself to be with here are your front row seats."

"IDIOTNESS IS NOT A WORD YOU ARE SOO NOT COOLAB!!!!" screamed a crying Daphne later on will they find out that the little girl had yet again made a new word Coolab meaning in her words *AMAZING*

"No Sabrina Choose him!" Yelled Puck,He looked has if those words had hurt him but I knew he didn't want me to was crying into my Moms shoulders while Canis, Uncle Jake,And my Dad Were doing everything in there power to break free including Jake turning my dad a nasty color of Chartreuse.

Before I could fight Puck.

Peter yanked my hand causing me to hear quiet a lot of cracking sound and roughly shoved a bracelet on my was Black and Red And caused the unhealthy ache of magic to overwhelm me.

Everyone Froze Jake,Puck,Granny Relda And my Parents froze and looked at the now blue glowing bracelet in horror.

"Ahh obviously you know that this is the heart bracelet from Merlins tale yes it is truly sad the more someone loves another the more pain the pain will eventually drive the person to insanity all I have to do is say one name and the pain shall begin. Lets see who would she care about enough to give her whole heart to them."

Daphne pushed closer to her mother trying to hide from the man she just had to save.

"lets try the little one what is it ahh yes."

"Shit." whispered Puck who was focusing his eyes and soul on Sabrina who was freed from the chains but she dare not move a muscle.

"DAPHNE!" Peter shouted.

* * *

sorry about not writing i really needed a filler chapter but i will have to write more when i can sorry. OMG I GOT THE INSIDE STORY ITS SO COOLAB BUT ALL WILL BE REVEALED WITH TRUE LOVES KISS!!! lol thats a spoiler but i am not telling if its a spoiler for my fanfict or the inside story you will just have to go buy the flipping book till next chapter oh and please review

till then oh got a new HOT BOYFRIEND nothing like the old pervert *BLAH* i can't even say his name

~Dreamgreen16

P.S. I DON"T OWN ANYTHING IN THE SISTERS GRIMM SERIES HA TAKE THAT MICHAEL BUCKLEY!!!!!


	12. She's in Hell

Ok so I am getting a TON of story alert stuff saying you guys added my story to your favorites and stuff like that but Oh wait I don't know why because oh yeah i don't get much reviews haha well to the people who do review YOU ROCK!!!! but I waould like more reviews so please just push the button it won't bite I promise!!! IT just nibbles a little bit hahaha jk well with out further adoo*IDK how to spell it?*

I GIVE YOU CHAPTER IDK wow i don't even know what chapter number it is hahaha i think 9 i could be wrong oh wwell you know which one it is!

SPOV

Pain...Unbearable pain.I could feel myself thrashing about screaming and squirming.I felt has if I was burning from the inside life was literally flashing through my was all the bad stuff though Not one happy memory.I remembered how I betrayed Daphne, Always Got Daphne mad, Never no matter how hard I tried was she fully safe....

PPOV

Sabrina was screaming has if in Sorry over and over again she was on her knees Screaming into the cold floor. Cuts were being made through out her arms and her skin was radiating a fire like If only I could get to her or at least tell her how I feel...Tell her I-I love her and always have but Even the screamings of Daphne and The Old Lady wouldn't work She stayed Oblivous to there screams that were saying take me instead.

Peter Stood by her enjoying her pain...He was even Laughing telling her how much she had hurt this family and that My girl was useless and should die because nobody loved her and wouldn't care If she lied

After what felt like forever her screaming stopped...She stayed on her hands and knees and you could see a puddle of tears under Breathing was Raspy has if she was still in pain and coldn't bear it much... She must really love Daphne.

"Ah Love Your pain is delicious too bad it's for nothing they don't care about you...Your precious hero is watching you without even family family is free of the Barrier and standing there looking at you saying you got was coming to you."Ranted Peter

"HE'S LYING SABRINA!!!!"I yelled it was useless whatever Peter had done was making Sabrina not able to hear us any of us.

Marshmallow was ghastly white has she watched having no choice but to see her sister,Her Role-model,go through so much pain because of her.

Let's Try another shall we...Hmm MOM AND DAD!!!" Peter the Sanity was wiped from his face being replaced by a look of pure crazy and evil.

Sabrina writhed in agony and rolled on the floor the cuts were forming swirls all over her arms getting deeper with every it wasn't thast long before the pain stop a must love Daphne thats not going to go well with Henry.

"Hmm satisfying but not enough fine I'm forced to believe what you said was true....Puck." He said in a whisper.I didn't think of what she would do if he said my name just about how I could get out of this damn Force field and get to her didn't move.

She opened her mouth her Eyes close screamed her arms were gushing blood and a red aurora had surrounded her up into the air had she clutched her hands and you could see the blood from where she was cutting her self with her nails...She was in hell...She was dying...The prohecy had come true....

* * *

I was going to make this longer but hey everyone like a good cliffy so i stopped heehee i want at least seven reviews before i write more just seven review people! oh look a review button...well well what shall review I mean do! hmm lets click it and find out!!


	13. Sabrina's Lullaby

Ok so last chapter not so fanfictastic but i hope this one is better sadly this story is coming to a close so wish me luck and yes I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! please review! oh and minor gore

PPOV

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed I am not letting him kill he kills her he'll have to kill me has well.

I charged at the purple barrier that was surrounding us in a desperate attempt to be with it thousands of little pieces. Hitting everyone and everything.I couldn't even feel the glass like shards rip through my my attention was on my Sabrina and only her.

Peter looked startled by my sudden strength and destruction of his precious opened his mouth to speaked but He wasn't quick enough.

I charged at him and knocked him off his feet punching every part of him I could reach.I grabbed my Sword and hit him has much has 's fist collided with my jaw and I could feel the bone shatter at his deadly usually would of gotten me to stop attacking and take hospital like treatment but this was didfferent this wasn't about me.I tasted blood spill into my mouth. It is either his or mine I am not sure but we kept would die for killing her.I want him to die.

After I thought that thought a swirling green light surrounded Peter and lifted him up off the mist like substance danced across the ceiling and held peter there...Peter face turned blue quickly then mist was choking him.I looked around to see what kind of spell Jake had cast but to my surprise Jake was deadly pale and amazed with nothing in his hands not a spell book,wand,charm,necklace, not anything! The others had nothing in there hands of them had the same expression on there they weren't looking at him they were looking off into the corner.

I whipped my head around ready to thank the person who saved my life when I saw her... was floating in mid air with to large beautiful green butterfly wings out of her could see the maural behind was glowing 's hair was whipped around but not in a painful way like peters but A graceful way. I looked more closly at the prophecy there was a green butterfly in it and some type of creepy there was a pink Butterfly too.I looked at sabrina was alive! I did noticew however that her eyes were opened her mouth and said.

_ foolish boy_

_without a friend_

_soaks in his misery and then_

_he changes from good to evil never paying for his crimes_

_he sall die for his most evil _

_because he is slowly turning into the devil_

_He tried to damage one's true love_

_the one who trusted him and found him fun_

_this sad tale will end when The other boy shall choose the devils fate._

_they shall fight and one will die for the princess will if The fairy boy does not try_

_Love shall always succeed and this tale shall end with the boy and the girl living happily _

_forever. Along with the girls family._

Peter was on the ground of this makes any sense but now the entire Grimm family was Glowing except for Daphne,Sabrina and the other everafters.

Sabrina slowly floated laid on the close and her hair was fanned out all over.I ran over to all that she couldn't be dead she... she just couldn't.

I looked down at my fallen angel not ready to admitt she was gone.I tucked a loose her around her ear and I couldn't she died she needed to hear these words.

"Sabrina,For all my life that I have had I have never fallen in I met first I thought that you should be my swarn enemy because of how you made me When that necklace of that one fish girl came along and we finally admitted our feelings thats when I admitted to my self that I love you and always make my day by just getting out of laugh is like a million christmas presents for take my breath away everytime and I love you.I love you when your moody or mad I love you when your asleep and I love you even if your dead." I finished knowing that I could go on forever.I felt tears stream down my face.

Sabrina then moved! She moved! she turned around and faced me with happy tears on her face.

She lept at me and her lips met with mine at record hands crept to my hair and her tongue quickly slipped into my embraced passionaitly not caring if the whole family that mattered is that she was alive and kissable.

"I love you too." she whispered happily .I pulled her back and wiped away her tears with my foreheads resting on each other.I snuck a few kisses in and then pulled her to her feet.

"So you heard all of that." I whispered sneaking A kiss before she could answer.

"Yup." She whispered I could see the smirk on her face which was beautiful and happy.

" Good cause I don't feel like repeating my self." I smirked And Sabrina laughed.

"I knew you wouldn't but I am good at memorizing things AND I think your going to have to repeat it once in a while because I might just forget and go after another boy."She finished with A triumphant smile on her face. I kissed her again before I answered.

" Well I am happy your alive cause I don't kiss dead people." We bothed cracked up and were laughing like maniacs.

SPOV

Puck is amazing he makes me laugh and smile.I thought I was a when I couldn't say anything I wanted and this wierd ass poem thing came spilling out of my mouth.

I hugged puck and buried my face in his hoodie.I felt safe and tired but still I have never been so happy.I let out a big able to contain it.

" You tired?"Puck whispered into my ear.

"Yeah but its fine."

Puck flipped me up into his arms so I was in a bridal like A yelp from smirked at me and chuckled to himself.

" You know this is easy math. Your tired so you sleep.I can carry you so just sleep got it." He whispered.

I snuggled into his arms and let my eyes droob to a close.I could hear his steady heart beat.I let his heart beat be my me and making me feel safe.

"Just don't drop me." I whispered To tired to speak normally.

"I won't promise anything except that I love you and always will." He said to me.I could almost see him smirking down at me.

" Hey Just because you say that doesn't mean I will forget about being dropped." And with that last comment I fell asleep in his arms...Happy once again.

* * *

ok this is not the last chapter and probably the next one will so Don't give up on me ends in two or three weeks for me and I am home sick today so be happy I am send me some reviews I want atleast twenty total reviews before I post the next chapter and I will Post an epilogue if you guys are lucky but I need reviews!

Forever puckabrina

~Dreamgreen16


	14. Forever In Love

I"M BACK! and hopefully bettter than ever I think this is the last chapter and please oh please review or pm!

PPOV

It was a long trip back home we took the flying carpet to That hell hole of I didn't want to upset Sabrina so I flew home instead surprisingly beating the carpet with time to spare!

I walked up the stairs and placed Sabrina gently on the bed praying I wouldn't wake her. An Angry grimm is bad and Angry grimm girlfriend Is just...I don't even want to imagine.

Sadly I was just about to close the door when I heard A whimper. It sounded sad and wounded and it broke my heart when I turned around to see that it was Sabrina curled up and crying.

I rushed over to her and layed down next to her brushing A few stray hairs behind her She s topped crying and Snugggled up closer to if her parents come home to find us in this position...I would get killed by Henry. I needed to wake her up sadly because at the way things are going I wasn't breaking free anytime soon.

I kissed her cheek lightly and whispered in her ear

"Love I know I'm attractive and Kingly but A dead king can't go out with an alive beauty."

Sleeping Sabrina giggled.I think i woke her up.

"Well A dead king would be smart enough not to get in my bed. And thanks."

She opened her eyes and twirled around so her back was pressed against my chest instead of her face.

I wrapped my arms around her stomach and pulled her my lips to her ear.

"Well maybe this dead king is just an idiot."

she laughed and turned back around our mouths so close and our noses aainst one another.

she looked at me with mischevious eyes.

"Well How about we just don't get caught."

And with that we were kissing is the only thing in my life that i would kill myself for and After what just happened i would say It's the same for her.

We pulled apart gasping for snuggled up onto my chest.

"So what now I think it's your turn to almost get killed Cause I am to tired to play hostage...again." Sabrina whispered.

"Well Your going to live forever so I say we find A way to get your family to be everafters and then get married." I whispered kissing her head.

"Is that you asking me to marry you!" She cried in astonishment. Sitting up straight and loooking at me with her ocean blue eyes.

"I believe it is." I replied

Her eyes swam with tears...Of joy I hope And she dove at me pinning me against the me and me kissing her.

"Awww is that a no." I said whispering onto her a quick kiss before she could answer.

"NO! it's a yes!" she cried and kissed me"But I am going to have to wait till...hmmm 18."

"Awwwww well I will have to wait." I said giving her my best I think I might die look.

she laughed and kissed that look right off my face.

"You better Get me A ring!" Sabrina laughed.

"I will." I promised.

**~ONE MONTH LATER~**

**No ones pov...**

"Sabrina I h ope you have a fun time training with puck today." Asked Veronica Grimm.

"Yeah Lot's of fun." Said Puck who slipped in behind Sabrina and kissed her cheek if her would of kissed her any lower Veronica would of noticed the newly purple mark on her neck or The few on Pucks.

Sabrina slipped off Her shoes and pulled away smiling and curling her hand into a fist. Sabrina plopped down at the dinner table and The family started to eat.

Daphne was staring at Sabrina Carefully but Sabrina didn't notice she was to happy Of the free time she got with Puck and the "Present" He gave her.

Finally Daphne looked down at Sabrina hand which was holding onto Pucks who was sitting right next to her.

There ws a bug on her hand no A small green Diamond butterfly on her ring butterfly was on an emerald band and Daphne couldn't see the inscription on it but She would later find out it says "_**Forever I will love."**_

As soon Has Sabrina lifted her hand to grab her glass of water Daphne questioned her.

"Sabrina where did you get that ring?"

Sabrina whipped her hand back like it was on fire but accidently went tumbling backwards out of her chair.

Daphne noticed that Puck would normally be laughing his butt of but help her out but he was bright red whiched matched Sabrina' only other time There faces had turned that red was when Daphne asked them were babies come from.

Sabrina got back up with the help of Jake but not Before he put her hand on the table showing off the beautiful the women Smiled and giggled except for Daphne whe had no idea what was going on And Canis Was even Smiling.

"Why didn't you tell us you two are hitched." Asked Jake Who was waving Sabrina's hand around like it was a flag. Henry looked like he was ready to murder Puck.

Puck had tried to SLipp away but Sabrina Yanked on his hand yellling.

"Oh no you don't if one falls we both fall!"

They were bothed red in the face. Looking like the might explode.

"Wa...wee...er...well...Ggge...ttin...marr...ed."Puck Stuttered out.

"Ok i Have no idea whats going on." DAphne annnounced

Sabrina steppd in and Face Veronica and Henry.

"Um Well We are gettin Married but...No until 18."

Before Veronica could Cry or Henry scream...

Daphne butted in.

"YOUR GETTING MARRIED I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP AWWWWWWW HOW MANY KIDS ARE YOU GUYS HAVING!"

Which set everyone off laughing except for Daphne who bit her hand so hard they had to go to the hostpital for stitches,Henry,Or the teens who were both flat against the wall on each side of the house trying to get away from the other has much has were so embarrassed that there wings had popped out.

No matter what happened they stayed together and got all of ther family to be everafters except Granny-Relda who said that since Basil was gone it was only fair if she deid too. But not before the happy couples wedding or when they had there first DAughter at the age of 21 They called this new baby...Chloe and chloe had Pucks schemes and Sabrinas looks but most of all she wws loved forever by her Parents who stopped aging at 27 and lived *Ironically* Happily everafter...Forever in love.


End file.
